


Your bones are made of glass

by umiharu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Traducción, Wincest - Freeform, fanfic traducido, wincest en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umiharu/pseuds/umiharu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tus huesos están hechos de cristal, tus extremidades están  llenas de canciones de amor que desean  fragmentarse y cantar bajo el peso de su cuerpo.<br/>Traducción del fanfic "Your bones are made of glass" de la autora formalizing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your bones are made of glass

Traducción del fic  [“ _Your bones are made of glass”_](http://all-these-formalities.tumblr.com/post/141129394154/you-tell-yourself-hes-just-a-phase-youre-going) de la autora [formalizing](http://all-these-formalities.tumblr.com/aboutme)

Aquí el enlace para sus fics (en inglés) en [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/formalizing)

______________________________________________________________________________

 

 

Te dices a ti mismo que él solo es una fase por la que estás pasando. (Porque eso es lo que haces, dejas que las cosas pasen, solo pasas por los pueblos y las vidas de extraños. Puede que sigas respirando pero tú aún sigues siendo un fantasma)

Lo que sientes por él es algo temporal. Lo amas como amas a una canción que escuchas en la radio, solo por un momento, una y otra vez, en obsesiva repetición, hasta que conoces cada una de sus palabras y después lo superas. (Pero él no es un top 40, un éxito  maravilloso; él es un cassette clásico, de esos por los que subes el volumen, él es de los que permanecen en tú cabeza , de los que te hacen tararear su melodía durante todo el día )

Él es otra dolencia, un creciente e incómodo dolor; su sonrisa  es algo más para hacerte sentir malestar por la noche (Tus sabanas están manchadas con todos tus sentimientos por él. Es pegajoso cuando  te tocas a ti mismo e imaginas que las manos son suyas, se te hace agua la boca cuando murmuras su nombre contra la almohada, quizás algunas lágrimas también, hay una razón por la que se le llama “amor platónico”.

Pero cuando piensas en el cielo, no piensas en ángeles, piensas en el espacio que hay entre sus labios, en la forma en que se juntan cuando él te dice _Sammy_. El siente tu nombre contra sus labios, cómo si se tratara de  un beso fantasma (Y cuando piensas en el infierno piensas en la palabra de 7 letras que podría llevarte hasta ahí ,4 si en su lugar le llamas “amor".Te preguntas como se sentiría si el dijera tu nombre contra tu espalda baja ,subiendo por tu cuello y haciéndote decir su nombre)

Tus huesos están hechos de cristal, tus extremidades están  llenas de canciones de amor que desean  fragmentarse y cantar bajo el peso de su cuerpo (Pero él también es solo un fantasma que pasa a través de las cosas. Se dirige a ti y te atraviesa y tú corazón es lo único que él quiebra)

 


End file.
